


For what it's worth it

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Blood Magic, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Magic-Users, Mary Sue, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Power Imbalance, Time Travel, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Sometimes things take more work than they should.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Witch

My life had been going down on a spiral ever since I took my rightful position as the Lady of the MalaFe's.

I knew it would happen. My relatives would not stand for someone at least twenty years their junior to take the Family Leadership, but I managed like I always did.

So here I am now, seventeen springs old and staring at an ancient nondescript stone, big enough to almost tower over the trees surrounding it and as wide to almost reach two feet. It was starting to shake on its base and I could feel the magic coming alive, it was overwhelming to even stand near it, but I had to bear the cost if I wanted to be recognized as the truthful Leader of the MalaFe's (including our British based branch) leaving no room for disobedience or disagreement of any kind.

I waited until the Stone stopped shaking and a faint glow started to emitted from it, then I took a step forward to touch the Stone.

I could feel my magic and the Stone's Magic mingle with each other as I was thrown in the middle of a tornado for what it felt like an eternity, to land in the middle of a fight, a No-Maj fight with guns and swords.

There seemed to be two sides, one dressed in red highfalutin coats hat seemed to belong to the British Army in the Seventeen Hundreds and Scottish man dressed in battered traditional Highland clothes, which seemed nicer than the English ones.

'Well, if the Stone wants this... I guess there's only accomplishing the task at hand.' I thought after pondering on the fight I had interrupted for a bit.

I didn't understand what the Stone wanted even for a bit, but seeing this made me feel a tingle in my magic core, so I decided to just go along with it.

My clothes were unusual for this time period and for the place I was in, but there was no helping it. The dress, Cape and Boots I was wearing were special, custom-made to resist everything and anything, every single spell that I could think of was in these pieces. And as useless and unsuitable as they seemed, were perfect for this... Besides the Ritual had required this specific garments and I would not have fallen short at not accomplishing what it was asked.

The dress was beautiful coloured of a nice blue with a deep 'V' neckline with details on a silver lining, the Cape of a deeper blue decorated with a silver protection charm that looked just as simple excess to accentuate the expensive piece of cloth, the boots were black and reached just below my knees, made of the skin of a blood-related enemy... That Stone had been very exigent.

I dismissed the Highlanders with nothing more than a warning gaze, turning to the Red Coats.

“Now, I can't have you bothering this nice men, can I?” I said raising one of my nearly non-existent eyebrows.

That was the problem of having platinum blonde hair, my eyebrows and eyelashes were impossible to see, only making me see weird with my almost sick-like paleness and blue artic eyes that were way too bright and empty to give the wrong impression to any person. Thankfully it was something I shared with more than half of my kin, the other half had silver grey eyes and hair a tad lighter than mine.

Now, focusing on the soldiers I decided to simply vanish them from existence... A nice and clean Vanishing Spell and I and the Highlanders would be on our merry ways to whatever the Stone wanted.

I focused for a mere moment on what I wanted to accomplish and in the next seconds it was done. Nothing remained from the British soldiers not even the footprints from where they stood.

'Pandemonium Magic, eh? Not bad.' 

I turned again to look at the men behind me.

They were watching me with suspicion and fear... It was quite obvious the why, but I could not have this man turning against me, so I did what I always do, fix the problem.

A superficial probing in their minds gave me some peace, noticing that they would not attack me yet, at least for a while. 

Dougal MacKenzie had very loud thoughts about my usefulness over some dark-haired Sassenach by the name of Claire, and while he would not be too vocal about it, he would protect me if necessary. Of course, given that I could prove to be imperative in the next minutes. He was such a simple man.

“Hello Gentlemen, my name is Ananke Malfoy.” I cut the rest of what I wanted to say after introducing myself, not wanting to risk anything. “Is there anything I could do for you?”

Something shined in the eyes of the redhead, he was young, about twenty or so years and had a beautiful face, too pretty to be real. He was certainly tall, almost reaching seven feet, though he was closer to six feet than I thought.

The older man with hazel eyes unmounted his horse and walked to where I stood, his hands too close to his sword for my liking.

“We could be using some clean clothes.” He ordered but tried making it sound as a request.

I nodded with a slight smile, making a delicate flourish with my hand. Their clothes fixed itself instantaneously, their colours and patterns as good as new, clean as they could ever be. I took the liberty of cleaning them too, while I was not petty enough to comment on their body smell, I was not going to not do something about it if I could, the smell was really horrid up close.

And well, if I made them forget and make them trust me and dismiss me as harmless (with the only exception of the pretty boy for some reason) nobody was around to tell me something about it.

That changed things quite quickly, Dougal's eyes lost focus for a second when he offered me almost amicably to travel with them.

I accept graciously the offer and promptly found myself pressed against the pretty boy, who had an arm tied to closely to his chest, so I tried to not give him more pressure on his obvious wound that only worsened with the gunshot on his shoulder. 

We were going back for the woman that had been very on top of Dougal's mind, his thoughts were mostly normal I could say, if a bit wild, about British spies and what not.

Probing the mind of the redhead, mostly out of curiosity, I could say the woman had fascinated him a bit, not enough as my display of magic had done, but closely. I had learned more about her from him.

I would not let some unintentional time traveller to ruin my task.

...

As it turns out, she was not that exceptional but the pretty boy had been struck with a crush, so it was kind of obvious to him to see her in such light.

“Mistress Malfoy, wait here for a bit please.” Said politely the Mackenzie, pulling aside the others with him, leaving me, pretty boy and the time traveller woman alone.

I pondered on the issue for a bit, coming to the quick conclusion that I should send back the woman before she became a nuisance for me.

I could not disappear in front of him, nor simply vanish her out of existence, that much I knew.

'But what about, now that wouldn't work... Maybe?... No it would make all more complicated... I got it!' I shouted mentally in spite of myself.

'This is going to leave me quite weak...' 

I sighed as I closed my eyes, whispering a long chant for an exact minute with five seconds. The time stopped, nothing moved but me and the little Sassenach.

I got close to her and grabbed one of her elbows. “You little Claire, are going to go back to whatever time you came from and you will never come back here again, you hear me?”

I did not intend to hear her answer, because I was already Appearing at Craigh na Dun and pushing her to stand close to the portal, I had to be quick, time would not stay still for long, doing so for even seconds was hurting me immensely.

'Well, what's a little more of pain?'

I watched as she disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving to never be seen again.

I kneeled in the grass and put my hands close to a stone, closing my eyes to focus on the destruction of such Magical place.


	2. 3 o'clock

I woke up in a fright as a chubby blonde woman talked in a Highlander accent to me, she opened the curtains and prompted me to get out of the comfortable bed quickly enough to get me in a dizzy state.

She pulled me in between chatter and taking my clothes off to a tub made of metal filled with water. I complied confused as my thoughts swirled in my mind to a speed that made me even more dizzy, my head hurt horribly as if it were to explode, and I was pretty sure my ears were bleeding by the concerned stare and frantic movements from the woman in front of me.

I forced myself to breathe and focus into glamouring the blood, it wasn't working at all, not even in the slightest. My magic seemed to be there but not quite, I could not reach it no matter how hard I tried.

“It's fine ma'am.” I choked out a small comment. “Nothing's wrong... I just-”

With that my consciousness faded away like the water in a river.

* * *

When I woke up again I was in the bed again, people around me murmured unintelligible words back and forth.

'I shouldn't have done that... Stupid airhead.' I thought as someone pushed my head up and put a cup with water directly to my mouth.

I drank the liquid gladly and made a delighted sound.

The person who lifted my head put it down again, laying me down carefully.

“… T-Thank you.” I managed to say as my eyes closed again.

I knew that I would not wake up on this day or night again.

* * *

The third time I woke up was better.

I felt incredibly refreshed, as if the time I had spent in what I knew was a coma had not happened at all.

The room was dark and empty, no other person was in it but me, it was obviously silent, with only the sounds of nature outside as background noise.

My magic had come back but something told me it would not last long... I was completely terrified of that, I knew that destroying a place so magical and sacred was a mistake the second I did it. But the time traveller would have ruined my mission, I knew that nothing was random for Magic, even if it seemed like it, and for a muggle woman to just show up at that exact time... I did not want to think of the implications.

But what was done could not be changed, the past was in the past and I only could keep running until the disaster caught up with me.

With that in mind I rose up from the bed and cleaned myself with a Cleaning Spell that was definitely not for humans and conjured my clothes to myself, the dress, the cape and the boots were still in perfect condition, everything was like new as I had expected when I placed the spells there.

A quick Tempus told me the exact time, 3 o'clock, it was good enough, though I would have to cast another spell to know the date, but that would be later. As of now I needed food and beverage to appease my body, a spell could have make all those things away for a certain time but it was something I would not like to go through unless absolutely necessary.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really short tho I would have like to make it a bit longer but I couldn't connect nothing more here ... So, yeahh.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the dress Ananke was wearing
> 
> https://pin.it/1DHmtsm
> 
> The Cape!
> 
> https://pin.it/3WtJ7aO
> 
> And here are the boots!
> 
> https://pin.it/4SWM5ys


End file.
